bitlife_life_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Fertility
Fertility is a section in the activities bar. There are 4 options. # Birth Control (if female)- A player can decide whether to have their character get on or go off birth control. If they decide to go off birth control, they can choose whether to tell their partner (if they have one) or keep it a secret. Sometimes their lover may argue if they told them that they are not on birth control. After they become too old, it will no longer matter if they are on or off birth control. Birth control is very effective when you are dating someone, but hook-ups who claim they are on birth control may be lying or misusing it and could still get pregnant if your character does not use protection. Babies who start a new life can sometimes have "I was born after the birth control failed" as their conception method at the start of their life. The minimum age for birth control is 14. If your character is a male, usually when the couple turns 18, the female partner may usually go on birth control. After age 54, women will no longer need birth control. # Artificial Insemination - (Only available for females) you will be artificially inseminated. If successful, the player becomes pregnant. This also gives a much higher chance to have twins/triplets, however twins and triplets are only available in iOS. If you have a partner, getting a successful artificial insemination will likely cause an argument with your partner unless you are in a same-sex relationship. # IVF - If you and your partner are having trouble reproducing, you can ask them for IVF. They likely will not accept, but, if they do, it can be successful or fruitless. If successful, the female will become pregnant. This will also give a much higher chance of twins/triplets. If fruitless, you & your partner will have to wait until the next year to try IVF again. After age 50, women will be considered too old for IVF. # Tubal Ligation/Vasectomy - If you do not want any offspring, you can be sterilized by clicking Tubal Ligation (If female) or Vasectomy (If male). But, this is not always efficient as in some rare cases, people can still reproduce after a successful sterilization procedure. Babies who start a new life can sometimes have "I was born after a failed vasectomy/tubal litigation" as their conception method at the start of their life. # Sperm Donation - (Only available for males) If you are a male, the option to be artificially inseminated will be replaced with the choice to donate your sperm. You will get a cash reward of 40 - 80$. You can only donate to one fertility lab a year. If you try to donate again after you just donated you will be told to "cum back later". Your sperm will be rejected if your smarts and/or looks are under 30%, if you are too old, if you already donated your sperm in the same year, or if it says “Unspecified”. Unspecified reasons may include having a disease, having a criminal record, having too many children, or having donated too many times in a lifetime. Sometimes the reasoning will simply show up as "No Sperm Needed". # Meditation - Sometimes when you choose the Meditate option under "Mind & Body," theres a chance that your chances of fertility will raise or drop. Trivia * You cannot visit a fertility clinic if you are transgender. Category:Medical Category:BitLife Category:Activities